


Late at night I think of you

by JuppaWeave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Basically Stiles and Lydia being cutesy and then sad stuff, F/M, Growing Up, I didn't think it would be so sad, Love, Romance, Sad, Stydia, duh - Freeform, hope it's alright, its on tumblr too, kinda needed something after the recent episodes, no supernatural, sorry - Freeform, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuppaWeave/pseuds/JuppaWeave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Lydia Martin never expected to fall in love with the boy she grew up with. And when things finally seem to go her way, everything falls to ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late at night I think of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in this kind of format, as in narrative and basically no dialogue. But I wanted to give it a shot and I think it ended up alright. :) Though I haven't edited it yet, I probably will sometime and I hope you guys enjoy! Although it is kind of sad at the ending... Or at least that was what I was aiming for... And wow I should sleep. Enjoy! My Tumblr is [KeepingKeepsakes](http://keepingkeepsakes.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> .

Late at night, by the old rickety tree, Lydia sat on the swing that lay beneath. She overlooked the water that was spread out ahead of her as she imagined herself being immersed from head to toe.

She was a young girl swinging on a tire swing when she met the boy. The boy that had twinkling brown eyes and a smile that could smite even the mightiest of gods.

And somehow, he seemed to be charmed by Lydia. The girl who went out each and every night to watch the sunset pass until the moon was bright and high in the sky. The girl who kids thought were weird since her IQ was higher than the average child’s should be.

But the boy didn’t care. He was enchanted by her rosy cheeks and strawberry blonde hair.

He wanted to get to know her.

And so he did. He went out every night, joining the small girl on her pursuit of enlightenment on that small swing.

She didn’t talk very much. In fact, she seemed a tad bit annoyed that she could no longer sit by herself to be left alone with her thoughts. But, that was okay because Stiles made up for her silence, talking the whole time until she got up to leave with her head lifted high and her curls flouncing behind her.

Lydia pretended that she didn’t enjoy it.

———

Late at night, by the old rickety tree, Lydia sat on the swing that lay beneath. She overlooked the water that was spread out ahead of her as she imagined herself being immersed from head to toe.

It’s been a couple of years since she met Stiles. He had continuously joined her by the swing, enabling some sort of friendship to form between the two.

Though Lydia still didn’t speak that much, never really in the mood to talk after hearing her parents constantly yelling at each other.

The old tire swing was her escape, and now that it was occupied by more than just one, she didn’t feel so lonely. At first, she had a great distaste for the boy bugging her, inside and outside of school, but after a while, she got used to it. She even kind of enjoyed it, though she would never admit that out loud.

He was interesting. And after three years of being stuck with him every single night, she learned a lot about his life. He had a best friend named Scott, who she would often see during school with his inhaler. His father was the sheriff, who she always saw with a gun in hand. And his mother was his idol, someone that Stiles completely adored with all of his heart but someone that Lydia rarely saw.

Lydia wished she could say the same.

But one night, Stiles came bounding over, tears streaming down his cheeks and sobs racking through his chest like they burst from a cage. Lydia was startled, used to his happy and star-eyed demeanor.

He was crying as if his whole world had just ended.

And maybe it had.

Lydia walked over to him and asked Stiles what was wrong, initiating their interaction because she was afraid for her friend. He told her – through many hiccups and sniffles – that his mother had just died. She had died after several long months of medications and doctors trying to treat her dementia.

And all Lydia could do was offer her arms as his refuge.

His head was placed right beneath her chin – since she was quite tall for her age and Stiles still hadn’t hit puberty – sobs falling out of his mouth and fat tears wetting her dress.

And although the sad circumstances, Lydia couldn’t help but enjoy his warm body wrapped around hers.

Because maybe she needed this too.

———

Late at night, by the old rickety tree, Lydia sat on the swing that lay beneath. She overlooked the water that was spread out ahead of her as she imagined herself being immersed from head to toe.

They were both considered young teenagers by now. And ever since the night she had held him, they had become best friends.

Now, instead of one-sided conversations initiated by Stiles, they had a playful banter that no one else seemed to understand. It was enjoyable to have someone that actually liked the same things that Lydia liked and by now, she didn’t ever want to throw away this friendship she had with the boy with sparkling brown eyes.

And although she could tell that he wanted more for their relationship, she wasn’t willing to be with him when there was obviously nothing romantic between the two of them.

And Stiles seemed okay with that.

One night, as Lydia teetered back and forth on the swing, she confided in Stiles one of her biggest secrets.

She didn’t know how to swim.

And in Lydia’s world that was very important considering that Lydia knew everything.

But Stiles didn’t seem to care how important it was, laughing it off as if it wasn’t anything that bad. So, thinking he was being very unappreciative of her wellbeing, she dragged him over to the water and shoved him in.

His reaction wasn’t as on par as she thought it was. She expected complaining and some sort of anger, but he just continued to laugh, refusing to be angry and grabbing Lydia in a bear hug, tearing shrieks out of Lydia’s mouth since he just soaked her perfectly good dress.

He hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear that he would teach her how to swim one day. And surprisingly, she noticed that Stiles was finally taller than she was.

That was the first time Lydia’s heartbeat had faltered.

———

Late at night, by the old rickety tree, Lydia sat on the swing that lay beneath. She overlooked the water that was spread out ahead of her as she imagined herself being immersed from head to toe.

They were both seventeen years old, over a decade since she first met him, and Lydia had kept getting headaches. She wasn’t sure if it was because she had some serious problem, or if it was from the constant jealousy she got from the female population finally noticing the Stilinski boy.

She didn’t like it. Not one bit.

Those other girls didn’t know Stiles. Not like Lydia did. They didn’t know how many little moles covered his face. They didn’t know the many emotions that passed through his eyes. They didn’t know the amount of heart that this boy had. They didn’t know the way he took care of his dad, or the way he took care of Lydia. They just didn’t know and they never would.

But thinking about it, Stiles didn’t know a lot either, because when it came to romance, he was clueless. He didn’t know the way he made Lydia feel. He didn’t know that whenever he smiled, her heart would beat erratically. He didn’t know that whenever they hugged, all she wanted to do was stay there until someone had to pull her away. He didn’t know that the sound of his voice was her anthem. He simply didn’t know anything, and it scared Lydia how much she wanted more from him, how much she wanted all of him.

To think just a couple years ago she thought there would never be anything romantic between them. And now, just looking at him made her heart swell with glee and pride and everything good.

So, one rainy night by the old tree, she decided to tell him before it was too late. She told him how far gone she was for him and how she wasn’t coming back. She told him how much he meant to her. She told him how her heart felt as if it was left open, yearning for Stiles and only Stiles. She told him everything and anything that was on her mind and for once, Lydia was the one spouting and ranting random things about being too late, up until those three words fell off her tongue in a mix of exasperation and determination.

And after that, when the rain had soaked her hair and she believed that she had said everything she possibly could, she lifted her eyes to meet his, not prepared for what she saw.

His mouth was left gaping open, hair a mess atop his head, shoulders slumped, and his eyes, god, his eyes were literally sparkling, full and filled with fondness that she wasn’t even sure it was for her.

He stalked towards her, mouth in a thin line of concentration and eyebrows so furrowed that Lydia was almost scared. When his face was an inch away from hers and his hands cradled her face, he smiled a smile that nearly blinded her, “Lydia,” he had whispered. “It’s never going to be too late.” Before connecting his lips to hers, inflicting feelings upon the both of them that neither could really explain.

Kissing him felt like she had discovered some unknown treasure that only she could keep. It felt as if she had finally found the one thing she was missing. Like that empty spot inside of her that she didn’t even know was empty was finally filled and the meaning of life was finally revealed. Like everything that came with cheesy relationships and empty tubs of ice cream after a romantic movie were true.

It was beautiful.

And even though kissing in the rain was probably the most cliché thing from the book, she didn’t care. Because he was with her, and cloudy skies and mathematical theorems didn’t make sense without him.

———

Late at night, by the old rickety tree, Lydia sat on the swing that lay beneath. She overlooked the water that was spread out ahead of her as she imagined herself being immersed from head to toe.

Lydia and Stiles had been dating for a couple months by now and she couldn’t be happier. Their relationship had only grown since they had gotten together and everyone kept coming up to Lydia, saying how they were so glad they finally got together.

It only made Lydia wonder just how oblivious to Stiles she had been growing up.

And after being with him, Lydia found herself not only loving Stiles more and more, but also herself and others. She found herself admiring life and treasuring as many moments as she could, whereas when she had been younger all she wanted to do was get older and away from her divorced parents.

She didn’t want that anymore. She wanted to fix things, especially the relationship she had with her parents.

But overall, things were Lydia’s version of perfect. And the only thing that ruined that were the constant headaches she got a couple times a day.

She didn’t think they were that big a deal, but after Stiles’ lecture on health and always being safe, she made a decision.

She went to the doctor.

One clear night, with the full moon blazing in the sky, Lydia went to the old rickety tree with bad news. She walked over to Stiles, sitting atop that same tire swing, and he gave her a big smile. She laughed – wondering how that swing was still stable, how it managed to hold a five foot eleven boy that had a heart that weighed more than she did – before falling down on her knees and just sitting there, not wanting to face the truth when she had been so happy.

Stiles rushed towards her, after not so gracefully stumbling out of the swing, and sat beside her, asking what was wrong. She gave a tired smile before telling him what she had heard at the doctor’s and after getting x-rays.

Lydia Martin – Miss I-Know-Everything, Miss 5.0-GPA, Miss Most-Popular-Girl-in-Beacon-Hills – had cancer. Some sort of brain tumor that was spreading all over her body to be exact. And she didn’t have much time left.

The relationship that she had with Stiles didn’t have much time left.

So she sat there, letting him soak it all in, when to be honest, she hadn’t soaked it all in yet. And she wasn’t sure if she wanted to.

Lydia lifted her head to look into his eyes and saw nothing but love. Definite sadness, but majority love for Lydia and only Lydia. It hurt her heart almost as bad as the truth did.

He pulled her into his embrace as Lydia finally let out her sobs, scared that when everything was finally good, something had to ruin it. He softly rubbed her back, whispering in her ear that everything was going to be alright and that they would get through this together. Whispering that he loved her over and over again, as if the love in his eyes was enough to cure the cancer in her brain.

She only wished it could.

———

Late at night, by the old rickety tree, Lydia sat on the swing that lay beneath. She overlooked the water that was spread out ahead of her as she imagined herself being immersed from head to toe.

It had been a year since she had gotten the diagnosis. A year of pure pain, medications, doctors, surgeries, and treatments. But through it all, she’s had Stiles with her through and through. She’s had Stiles holding her hand while he pushed her in a wheel chair, telling her she’s beautiful when she lost her hair, and kissing her skin when she was unable to move.

He was the only thing that was pushing her to live, and she hated herself more and more whenever she lost control. Whenever she got angry enough to scream at him, tell him he’s worthless, tell him that he could do so much better. Whenever she pitied herself and told him that he should have never left his senior year to take care of her. She hated, hated, when the negative side of her surfaced. And hated it even more when he would fight back.

Because no one needed a dying Lydia to tell them that they were worthless. Especially not Stiles. Not when he was still the most beautiful human being she’s ever met. Not when he had so much life left and she didn’t. Not when Lydia was simply going to be a period in his life, but Stiles was Lydia’s whole life.

But that night was a good night. It was Lydia’s last night by the old rickety tree, swinging on that old tire swing, and Stiles had stolen her from the hospital to bring her to the place where midnight secrets were kept, where love confessions were told.

He pushed her back and forth, enjoying the night breeze that settled in their bones, the half-moon winking like the stars. Suddenly, Stiles brought up the time that he had promised he would teach her to swim. And Lydia laughed weakly, telling him that she still didn’t know how to swim and that if he ever shoved her into a pool, she would drown.

He was silent then, and Lydia was about to speak again before he grabbed her beneath the arms and carried her towards the water, bridal-style. She shrieked, laughed, and asked him what he was doing, even though she knew exactly what he was doing.

But Stiles didn’t respond and simply walked into the shallow water with Lydia in his arms, twirling her in his arms. She threw her head back laughing, full-blown laughter with dimples in her cheeks and sparkling eyes. Completely unattractive laughter that Lydia never liked to show, but Stiles completely loved.

He looked at her with loving eyes, not caring that the strawberry blonde hair he fell in love with was gone and that the redness in her lips had gone dry and cracked.

He loved her with all of his heart. Like the sun loved the heat. Like the Moon loved the Earth. Like the rain loved the water, if that even made sense.

He loved her and he would go to the ends of the earth if it meant that she would be happy.

And she would do the same.

So beneath the moon that night, they kissed immersed in water. They kissed with clothing glued to their skin and hair sticking to their face. They kissed with all of the passion in their hearts until the sun rose and made the sky pink, a reminder that the world wasn’t always dark. That there were happy endings somewhere.

And maybe this was their happy ending.

In the same place where it started.

———

Late at night, by the old rickety tree, Stiles sat on the swing that lay beneath. He overlooked the water that was spread out ahead of him as he imagined himself being immersed from head to toe.

He was by himself this fine evening. By himself for the first time in years, even though it had been months since Lydia passed.

Things weren’t the same without her, and somewhere inside of him, he died with her.

But sitting there by himself, after months of grieving and pain and loneliness, something there told him that everything was going to be okay. That even though Lydia’s life had ended, didn’t mean that his did as well.

He swung back and forth, thinking of everything that had happened in that very location. Running into her after a fight with his father, remembering how stunning she had looked with the moonlight shining through her hair like she was an angel.

Vowing to never leave her alone on that swing, remembering the irritation that flashed across her face at the idea.

Crying in her arms, remembering how right it had felt to be like that even though he had been so young.

Promising he would teach her to swim one day, remembering how adorable she had looked when she got angry.

Confessing that it would never be too late for them, remembering the feelings she had inflicted on him with her words.

Telling her that they were going to get through everything together, remembering how heartbroken he had felt but no regret, never regret for meeting this person he loved.

Holding her in his arms as he stood in the water, remembering how it had felt like there was no one else in the world but them, and that they were simply Stiles and Lydia. Lydia and Stiles. Together.

And now, by himself. Looking at this clear sky as if it was mocking him, a clear sky when it should be gray because the person that put color into his life was gone.

He flexed his fingers out and swung further back and forth, swinging his legs like the child in him would, smiling like the teenager he had been when in love, crying like the person he was now who had lost someone so important.

He would have to live with himself, he knew. Live without the warm smile of Lydia Martin. The green eyes, the soft skin, the gentle voice. But he knew that she wanted him to move on. Which was exactly why he had come there.

Because maybe, clear night skies and falling stars were the ending of his grief, and the beginning of letting go. Maybe fleeting memories of hospital beds and long needles could turn into ones of sparkling teeth and empty ice cream tubs.

Maybe Lydia Martin was gone, but her impact wasn’t, her soul wasn’t.

He just had to learn to live without her. In fact, that was all he had left to do.

If only it was that easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or the tv show... This is just my writing. And please don't steal my work. And I would definitely love some feedback!!


End file.
